


The Boy and the Man

by ChronicleArt (KadriahWolf9416)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 01:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KadriahWolf9416/pseuds/ChronicleArt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The man that fell in love with a boy on the canvas."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boy and the Man

**Author's Note:**

> MERTHUR SLASH! This is a sad oneshot that I thought up when I was really bored one night. If you don't like Merthur than don't read this story. This is my first true Merlin fic so please be nice. Constructive criticism is welcome, but no flames.

_2011_

The paint brush in the artist's hand flew across the canvas, covering the cloth with many different shades of blue, red, and the color of the skin that was set on his bones. Arthur's mind was reeling as he continued painting this portrait, the boy he's always sees in his dreams.

" _Arthur."_  The voice that whispered his name haunted him; he couldn't get it out of his mind. He could feel the touch of the other's hand upon his skin and hear his deep breaths that blew into his ear. He remembered the sensation he felt as he wrapped the body of the boy in his arms.

But alas, this boy, the one that Arthur was in love with, was only in his dreams. Every night he would go to bed and hope that the boy would return and every night, he was not disappointed. He'd spend his nights in pure bliss, being pleasured by him.

The paint brush dropped onto the table as Arthur stared into the eyes of the portrait, the ocean blue eyes stared back, the smile and high cheekbones prominent on the boy's slim face, his beautiful ebony hair shining in the artificial light. In Arthur's eyes, it was a thing of pure beauty, the epitome of loveliness depicted in a single painting. He took the painting and hung it in his room so he could gaze upon it as much as he wished.

Finally that night, he fell asleep once again, except this time, the dream was different. At first all he could see was white, a bright, blinding white light that consumed his vision and then he saw a shadow, a faint shadow that began to grow more solid as it drew nearer. The boy came into view with a smile on his face.

"Finally." He said and kissed Arthur's lips. Once the two broke contact, the boy grasped Arthur's hand and intertwined their fingers. "I've been waiting for you Arthur." He stated.

"What's your name?" Arthur asked.

"Merlin."

Two young men, one blonde, on raven haired walked through a graveyard. The older of the two, the blonde, told his brother the story of a man that fell in love with a painting, it was said that the very same man was buried in this graveyard. They walked a little further and came upon two headstones.

 _Merlin Emrys_  
1987 – 2008  
"The boy that died before he found love."

 _Arthur Pendragon_  
1986 – 2011  
"The man that fell in love with a boy on the canvas."


End file.
